I hateU, I loveU
by slq.deb
Summary: bella es una chica rica rebelde,que vive a mil y no le interesa enamorarse,edward es el tipico conquistador que no deja scapar a ninguna, q pasara cuando stos 2 tengan un accidente?,bella y edward se odian pero dl oido al amor solo hay un paso lemon T/HUM
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes le pertenecen a sthephenie meyer ... a mi solo me pertenece la historia **

* * *

bella es una chica rebelde aventurera. adorallas fiestas y le encanta divertirse, edward es el tipico galan que hace suspirar a cualquiera per que parsara cuando se encuentre con alguien de su misma condicion como bella?? ..

bella pov:

10:54 de la mañana, dia soleado, papa en el trabajo y mama en otro pais... y yo sin querer despegarme de mi cama, bueno aqui va mi historia mi nombre es isabella swan, dios odio ese nombre, asi que prefiero que me llamen bella, tengo 17 años, soy delgada o mejor dicho flacucha , demasiado palida, tengo el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones, vivo , umm en donde se me pegue la gana la verdad, mejor dicho viva en donde se me pegaba la gana pero ahoro no , desde que papa y mama los cuales se odian desde que se separaron pues se pusieron en mi contra y me cancelaron todas las targetas, y bueno asi que ahora termine en casa de papa en phoenix, a bueno mi padre es dueño de una empresa de autos, y mi madre una actriz muy reconocida que ahora vive con un hombre 10 años menor que ella en paris.Lo cierto es que ahora tengo que vivir con papa e ir a una escuela, apesar de no haber pisado escuela alguna en 1 año se mucho gracias a todas las institutrices de mama, pero hoy no voy a ir a ninguna escuela, hoy es domingo asi que tengo q ir a elegir mi auto, algo bueno tenia que sacar de todo esto no.

Asi que me levante, me di un rapido baño me puse un pantalon corto de jean y una camiseta blanca, recogi mi cabello en una cola, cogi mi bolso y mis enormes lentes y baje.

- buenos dias charly!- el nombre de mi padre-que hay para desayunar?

-bella odio que me llames charly soy tu padre y son las 11 de la mañana crees q son horas para desayunar, en un par de horas estara el almuerzo- mi padre siempre tan dramatico

- esta bien, esta bien, igual solo queria un cafe y una aspirina la cabeza me quiere volar- eso era cierto despues de la super fiesta de anoche era lo minimo.

-a que hora llegaste anoche bella- maldicion se tubo que dar cuenta

- de que hablas charl. papa anoche estube viendo peliculas con rose y su hermano- bueno si estube con rose y jasper pero no exactamente viendo peliculas

-bella no soy ningun idiota escuche claramente el auto de jasper a la hora que llegaban y las camaras de seguridad vieron exactamente como escapabas con tus amigos- maldicion malditas camaras de seguridad como lo pude olvidar

- esta bien papa pero era mi ultima semana de libertad y tenia que aprovecharla al maximo te prometo que no volvere a escapar - como si fuera cierto jaja

- esta bien, bella bueno apura con ese cafe y vamos que tienes que elegir tu auto.. no se como te puedo premiar con un auto despues de todas las que me haces... a y tu madre llamo dice que la llames ..- dijo lo ultimo sin mucho entusiasmo

luego de que termine mi cafe fui con mi padre a uno de sus autos, la verdad es que yo queria el mio con estilo propio uno que dijera y demostrara lo que era, y bueno tener a un padre dueño de una empreza de autos en ese sentido era lo mas, aunque en cierto modo el ya me habia obsequiado 2 autos anteriores un mercedes azul convertible cuando cumpli 15 el cual destui en un choque que tube saliendo de un club del, cual por cierto, por obras del destino y de mi suerte sali ilesa, y el segundo um mercury milan el cual tube que vernder en mi ultimo viaje( cacelacion de targetas sin dinero) bueno asi que papa solo me estaba comprando este auto porque no queria prestarme ninguno de sus preciados bebes, asi quer nos dirigiamos a comprar mi auto en su maravilloso y nuevo linconl MKS negro. asi que mientras el conducia yo mandabaun mensaje a mi amiga rose.

Rosalie era una de las mujeres mas impresionantes del mundo, creo que si no fuera mujer y me encantaran los hombres estaria loca por ella. era alta. tenia el cabello largo rubio, el cuerpo de infarto, los ojos azules y el mejor bronze natural de todo phoenix, horas de playa decia, es mi mejor amiga ella junto a su gemelo jasper, el era en una palabra wau, la verdad es que jasper era muy guapo igual asi hermana solo que en version masculina y con facciones de hombre y bueno tenia un cuerpo magnifico, el y yo tubimos una relacion.. jajaj cuando yo tenia 11 y el 12 jaajja pero me encantaba decir que fui su primera novia, aunque ahora slo seamos amigos muy amigos a decir verdad los 3 eramos como inseparables, huiamos todos los veranos de las vacaciones que nuestros papas nos imponian, y bueno frecuantabamos los clubs mas inks del pais y algunas veces de europa, los hale, los padres de rose y jaz eran dueños de una de las mas grandes y famosas firmas de abogados, es por eso siempre cuando nos metiamos en un lio saliamos bien librados y bueno ellos como mis padres siempre estaban... ausentes.. pero cuando yo decidi vivr mi vida hace 1 años rose y jaz se tubieron que quedar, obvio que yo no los jusgue pero les hechaba mucho de menos, asi que cuando regrese todo vovio a ser como siempre las mismas fiestas, las fogatas interminables en las playas y sobre todo mucho alcohol.Asi que le mande un msn a rose para decirle que iba acomprar mi auto, rose era fanatica de los autos, uno pensaria que era de esas que oida ensuciarse las uñas, pero la verdad es que ella ama hacerle arreglos a sus autos y a los de su hermano y bueno luego se venia el mio.

-- rose voy directo acomprar mi super nave cuando lo tenga en mis manos te llamo--papa falta poco

-si bella tan apresurada estas por tu auto espero que este si te dure-

-por favor charly lo que paso con el primero fue un accidente y buieno lo del 2do fue tu culpa!!-

-jajaja mi culpa, por que? por huir de casa y querer que pague tu huida.. ers muy graciosa bella-

-ok papa no quiero discutir nuevamente contigo asi que dejemoslo alli-

-jajaja lo que tu digas- odiaba a mi papa cuando se ponia ironico grrr!!

al fin llegamos a la tienda y bueno pase como 1 hora viendo autos hasta que al fin lo encontre era mi alma gemela un Mustang GT Premium azul ese era y bueno corri y le dije a charlie que ese era y me lo compro asi que el se fue en su auto y yo recibi mis llaves y mi titulo de propiedad tome mi nuevo y maravilloso auto y sali la verdad era lo mas, parecia que estaba volando y bueno tenia que llamar al rose me puse el handsfree

- rose ya lo tengo es una maravilla, cuando lo veas te vas a enamorar de el como yo- estaba demasiado entusiasmada

- en serio bells wau y como es describelo-

- tienes que verlo rose estoy iendo para tu casa

- ok bells nos vemos-

- no espero para que lo veas y ...noo!!- un idota se me cruzo freno de golpe y yo choque contra - mierda mierda mierda!!

- bells que te pasa? que paso?te encuentras bien?- mi amiga gritaba en mi oreja

- si rose estoy bien no te preocupes, pero mi bebe sufrio un atentato un idiota se me cruzo y nos chocamos maldita sea charlie me va a matar- y entonces empezaron a bajar los del otro carro- rose te llamo luego creo que voy a matar a alguien

- bella esper..- colgué, me saque el cinturon de suguridad y sali de mi auto mancillado. delotro auto salieron un chico y dos chicas no los veia muy bien por la ira pero me fijie que el auto era un volvo plateado, hasta que me acerque a ellos una era una chica delgada y bajita tenia el cabello negro muy corto con las puntas para todos lados muy guapa de ojos verdes y muy palida mas que yo , la otra era mas alta de un cuerpo de infarto no tanto como rose, con el cabello castaño rojizo ojos grises, y el wau era perfecto era alto muy palido tambien tenia el cabello cobrizo los ojos verdes y los musculos bien marcados wau era impresionante demasiado guapo ..espera bella choco con tu bebe los tienes que matar por lo que le hicieron

- idiota!! que no acaso no sabes manejar- me dijo la chica chica mas alta, estupida que se creia encima que ellos son los que me chocan se atreve a insultarme..a pero no sabe con quien se han metido la pequeñita me mira como disculpandose pero no me importa y el otro idiota memira como si nunca ubiese visto a una chica enojada como

- calmate tanya no te das cuenta que ha sido nuestra culpa- le dijo la pequeña a la rubia

- pero bien que se pudo haber fijado!! acaso que no se dio cuenta que estabos entrando-que!! yo la mato

- mira niñata a mi en primer lugar no me vas a tratar como tratas a los idiotas que te hacen caso- mire a los 2 que estaban atras de ella- y segundo por la culpa de ustedes fue que choque que acaso no sabes que no se puede frenar de golpe en una autopista barbie cutre- el chico voltio si cara para esconder una risita y la pequeña tapo su boca con la misma intencion-

- estupida quien te creers para decirme eso- la rubia se venia encima mio y bueno la verdad es que yo sere muy aventurera pero de peleas nada para eso esta rose, la rubia estaba apunto de golpearme cuando el chico la agarro por la cintura y la cargo hasta alejarla de mi entonces la agarro del rostro y empezo a decirle unas cuantas cosas no se por que pero me senti medio mal, seria por mi bebe mancillado el chico se acerco a mi estaba a punto de decirme algo pero yo tenia tanta ira contenida empeze a decirlede todo

- idiota como se te ocurre frenar asi casi me matas, y mira lo que le hiciste a mi coche, es nuevo imbecil- me miraba con aires de autosuficiencia y con una sonrisa torcida que casi me hace olvidar donde estaba pero la ira pudo mas y me saco de mis casillas asi que segui con mis insultos-se nota que los chicos cutres como tu solo le importan cuantas chicas pueden llevar en su auto y no si pueden matar a alguien, debi de imaginarlo claro - me voltie dandole la espalda- maldicion y ahora que hago charly me va matar. entonces senti un mano que me volteo y era el

- mira muñequita ironica, no se que seras tu pero yo soy muy responsable cuando manejo, y bueno yo no estab manejando le estaba enseñando a mi novia a manejar y mi hermana estaba con nosotros nunca pondria la vida de nadie en peligro asi que dime cuanto es y te pago el daño a tu preciado auto-me dijo todo eso con ira en los ojos la verdad es que eso me encolerizo mas idiota quien se creia pra hablarme asi

-mi auto es nuevo, no se cuanto te saldra arreglralo pero espera que llamo a a lguien para que lo evalue niñato - le dije eso dandole la espalda e iendo hacia mi coche saque mi celular y llame a rose para que vieneira a a ver los daños mientras me sentaba en mi auto , vi con¡mo el idiota consolaba a su novia y la pequeña hablaba con alguien por el cell. el chico de vez en cuando me miraba y yo le reuia la mirada lo menos que queria era ver su cara d eidiota paso 20 minutos y rose llego con jazz sali del auto y rose me abrazo

-que paso bells? estas bien

- si rose es mi auto charly me va matar - jaz me abrazo

- calmate bells lo solucionaremos- jasper fue caminado hacia el volvo y rose y yo le seguimos no me habia dado cuanta que habioa llegado alguien mas un chico muy alto palido tambien era muy musculoso y guspo tenia los mismos ojos verdes de la pequeña y el idiota- hola mi nombre es jasper hale y ella es mi hermana rose y bueno a bella ya la conocieron queremos saber como vamos a solucionar todo esto , mi hermana es muy buena es esto de los choches asi que ella va a evaluar los daños

-una chica evaluando un coche jajaja por favor edward te van a estafar- dijo el grandote rose estaba apunto de hecharlsele encima pero el idota cobrizo lo interrumpio

- emmett dejalo ya. hola soy edward cullen y elos dos son mis hermanos- dijo señalando ala pequeña y al grandote- emmett y alice y ella es mi novia tanya- dijo lo ultimo como si de verdad no lo quiseira decir la chica tanya pareca no haberse dado cuanta y se hacerco a el y le tomo la mano- bueno pagaremos lo que sea- entonces rose que habia estado viendo mi auta mientras estos charlaban volteo

- solo fue el parachoques y una de las luces viendo que es un mustang nuevo tod te saldra algo de 1000 dolares- dijo con autosuficiencia viendo al grandote

-ok yo lo pagare vamos a un taller- entonces rose hablo

-ok vamos yo los dirijo al de un amigo

-salimos de alli jasper manejo mi coche y rose se subio a su bmw rojo convertible y el grandote que habia venido en su enorme hummer seguimos a rose.


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes pertenecen a s. meyer XD

* * *

Edward pov:

9:00 AM los rayos del sol dan directamente en mi pecho desnudo y en la espalda de la mujer que esta a mi lado, me levanto me dirijo al baño me veo en el espejo, ¡maldición tanya! tengo tremendo chupete en el cuello, ahora como se lo escondo a esme, mi madre odia estas cosas dice que es cosa de mujerzuelas y con eso de que no le simpatiza mucho tanya me va a matar, pero bueno seria una buena oportunidad como para ir alejándome de ella, ja como si fuera posible cada ves que la intento dejar sale con algo nuevo, pero bueno quien pudiera resistirse al impresionante edward cullen, no había chica que se me resista solo sonrisa y ya era mía, creo que ni el temor a tanya las amedrentaban, pero bueno lo cierto es que amor es lo que menos busco, tengo novia que es suficiente prisión para mi y parte es la que aleja a las demás y creo que aunque se da cuenta que la engaño no me dice absolutamente nada, según alice miedo a perderme, según heme adicta al sexo, entro abro la ducha y dejo que todo el agua fría me despabile poco a poco empieza a calentarse y siento unas manos en mi cintura.

- eddie ¿no quieres que te acompañe?- si creo que es adicta al sexo

-jaja linda ya estas aquí adentro, la pregunta seria si no quiero algo mas- volteo y me como literalmente su boca, ella gime y yo siento que un buen polvo antes de salir no me haría nada mal, la cojo por la cintura y la alzo ella cruza sus piernas en mi cintura y empieza a besarme el cuello. Entro en ella brutalmente ella gime empiezo mis embestidas lentamente hasta que ella pide mas y yo no tardo en satisfacerla siento que ella se viene, hago mis embestidas mas aceleradas y por fin los dos acabamos entre jadeos

- eddie te juro que eres el mejor por eso te amo tanto- mierda otra ves lo volvió a decir y ahora que le digo?

- lo se querida y ahora necesito darme un baño que te parece si lo continuamos después- su cara se desencajo un poco pero luego recupero la compostura y me dio un beso

- ok cariño ummm.. Eddie te tengo que pedir algo .. Pero lo haré cuando termines de ducharte ..Te quiero- dios que esta chica no se cansa pero bueno salio del baño y así yo termine de ducharme, luego ella entro, mientras ella se bañaba yo me cambie rápidamente , me puse uno jeans azules anchos una camiseta verde que se pegaba a mis músculos, las converse negras, trate de arreglarme el cabello mala idea no tenia arreglo, y espere baje para esperar a tanya, abajo estaban mama y alice

-hola hermanito que tal tu noche!-maldito mounstrito - dormiste bien

-obvio querida hermanita estoy seguro que mucho mejor que tu -ja alice no tenia novio hace meses y estoy seguro que moría por echar alguno-hola mama-lo dije con cierto temor se que hoy no me salvaba

-edward cullen te dije claramente que esa niña tenia hasta ayer para ir a su casa así que hoy mismo la quiero fuera de aquí- dijo todo esto rápidamente susurrando- y que demonios tienes en el cuello?-maldita sea lo tenia que ver

-nada mami es solo un salpullido algo así-lo tapaba con mi mano esme se acerco y saco mi mano y entonces --

-EDWARD CULLEN LA QUIERO FUERA YA!!!!!!!!!!! Sabes perfectamente que odia esas cosas soporto que la traigas y que hagas lo q hagas con ella por que se que eres un ser maduro y responsable pero también sabes perfectamente que odio ese tipo de cosas no es de caballeros ir con esas cosas aberrantes en sus cuerpos-wau esme realmente estaba enojada

-lo siento mama te juro que ella hoy mismo se ira - esta ves se lo tenia que decir a tanya y no me iba a dejar seducir por sus trucos en el momento oportuno tanya bajo y con si micro falda Jean y un polo vestido rosa

-buenos días alice buenos días esme- saludo muy risueña como tratando de verse tímida y pueril ja si supieran, mama arremetió

-buenos días tanya--dijo esto cortante- querida hoy han llamado tus padres están muy afligidos creo que ya es momento que vuelvas a tu hogar, yo como madre comprendo el sufrimiento de tus padres aparte eres la novia de edward y deja mucho que decir de una señorita que este viviendo con su novio tan joven como tu lo eres- ok mama comenzó el trabajo me ahorro la primera parte . Pero tanya no era tan fácil de convencer

-esme es q... mis padres son muy difíciles salí de casa por ese motivo y bueno aquí me siento tan en familia no como en casa que mis padres casi nunca están y cuando estas lo único que hacen es recriminarme todo lo que hago y lo que no hago también ...pero si tu no quieres que me quede mas yo me i.e.-dijo esto con un dejo de dramatismo,entoces el duendecillo hablo

- tanya nadie te esta echando pero creo q le creas muchas distracciones a mi hermano estamos a punto de comenzar la prepa

Y el necesita estudiar y bueno contigo en casa eso seria imposible- bien alice por eso te quiero

-pero yo dejaría que eddie estudiara y bueno mientras el estudia yo saldría de compras contigo aliceo estudiaría también o incluso ayudaría en la cocina a esme-golpe bajo tanya sabia q alice solo necesitaba la palabra compras para que cayera rendida a tus pies era hora de entrar en acción

- tanya yo creo que mi mama y alice tienen razón, no es que te vallas a ir muy lejos tu casa esta a pocas cuadras de aquí y podrías venir cuando sea y acompañar a lice cuando quieras de compras, pero creo que es mejor... darnos nuestro espacio -

Maldita sea tanya estaba apunto de llorar odio ver a una mujer llorar salio corriendo y bueno tuve que seguirla cuando la alcance y la volteé me abrazo y mezo a sollozar mas fuerte

-eddie yo no me quiero ir yo quiero estar contigo siempre , por favor no dejes que me valla-mierda no podía flaquear

-tanya querida creo que es lo mejor aparte seria mas interesante así la distancia seria como un estimulo, para que el encuentro sea mucho mejor- la mire y le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas ella me miro y me di cuenta que la había convencido

-ok eddie volveré a casa solo con una condición- sabia que esto no iba a ser gratis pero me arriesgue

-cual?

-quiero que me enseñes a conducir, sabes que no se y me sería mas fácil venir a tu casa conduciendo que tomando un taxi- bueno no era algo tan malo ya no tendría que llamarte para que la lleve a todas partes

-ok cuando quieres que comencemos

-hoy por supuesto eddie , quiero aprender lo mas rápido posible para poder venir a tu casa en cuestión de segundos- ag esa chica era insoportable

Ok sacare el auto y saldremos -

Cuando entre a casa alice estaba hablando con alguien imaginaba que era emmett ya que como no había llegado a dormir mama estaría furiosa, cuando termino se dirigió a mi

- edward piensas salir?

-si voy a enseñarle a tanya a manejar a ver si de una ves por todas y me deja en paz

-jajaja! como si eso fuera suficiente para ella pero bueno no quiero quedarme acá para cuando emmett llegue mama esta echando chispas con lo tuyo y será peor cuando el llegue sabes que ella odia que se desaparezca así

- ok vamos creo que es lo mejor después de todo no se que puede ser capaz de ser esta chica

- ok espérame me cambio y bajo

- alice pero si ya estas vestida vamos

- edward estoy vestida como para estar aquí en casa, tengo que vestirme como para salir por dios 17 años viviendo juntos y aun no me conoces

- ¬¬!

Después de 15 minutos en los cuales tanya y yo estábamos viendo un programa en la tele, mejor dicho yo venia el programa mientras tanya trataba de seducirme y persuadirme para que se quedara sin mucho éxito, bajo alice con unos pantalones cortos negros una blusa roja sin mangas sus zapatos altos rojos su bolso y sus grandiosos lentes de sol

- ok vamos

- alice y yo que creía que te habías perdido en la dimensión de tu closet

-jajaja!! Que gracioso hermanito... maldición vamos que emmett ya llego

Cuando salimos vimos aun emmett con cara de resaca y miedo por lo que se le venia, nos quiso acompañar pero en ese instante mama salio y no tuvo mas remedio que enfrentarse a la fiera, nosotros nos dirigimos a mi volvo plateado perfecto y salimos

- ok tanya cuando lleguemos a una zona cerrada comenzaremos

-ok eddie

llegamos a una calle semi desierta y entonces empezaron las clases de manejo de tanya, al principio, yo creía, que no aprendía por que era principiante luego me di cuenta que si no aprendía era por que simplemente era realmente escasa, hasta que al final aprendió a acelerar a manejar los cambios y casi a estacionarse por lo cual a alice se le ocurrió una de sus brillantez ideas( noten el sarcasmo)

- tanya por que no vas por la autopista ahora que ya aprendiste

- no!!!!!!!!!!!! - tanya me miro herida - digo que bueno aun no perfeccionamos tus clases querida creo que todavía falta mucho

- pero eddie hoy me voy a mi casa y bueno quiero aprender rápido o si no tendré que llamarte para que me recojas- dijo eso muy emocionada cosa que tuve que reprimir

- ok ok vamos por la autopista tanya sin prisas por favor

- ok eddie

La verdad es que estaba muy bien hasta que la muy tanya quiso cambiar la música de la radio por lo cual no miro hacia adelante y casi choca con un iluminador por lo cual tubo que frenar inexpresivamente, entonces paso lo peor, alguien por atrás nos choco

- maldición tanya te dije que te fijaras en el camino

- lo siento eddie pero ese idiota nos tubo que haber visto lo voy a matar te lo juro

- tanya esto no es culpa del otro conductor si no tuya y nuestra también por haberte dejado manejar por la autopista- dijo alice. Pero si de ella había sido la grandiosa idea

Salimos los tres del auto y vi. A la mujer mas hermosa que hubiese visto en mi vida, era delgada tenia las curvas bien marcadas detrás de su polo sin mangas blancas, las piernas perfectas y era hermosa a pesar de que parecía estar hiperventilando por la ira vi. Su auto y .... Maldición era un Mustang del año y parecía nuevo pero me dedique muy poco al auto me apetecía solo ella valdría la pena pagar todos los daños solo para seguir viéndola entonces tanya se dio cuenta de como la observaba y ataco

- idiota!!! Que no acaso no sabes manejar

Maldición tanya era tan tonta no sabia que eso nos iba a perjudicar mas para mi suerte mi pequeña hermana hablo

- cálmate tanya no te das cuenta que ha sido nuestra culpa

- pero bien que se pudo haber fijado!! Acaso que no se dio cuenta que estábamos entrando

Jaja si ella había sido la que no se había fijado y casi nos mata , entonces la belleza hablo y parecía que estuviera cantando un ángel, pero uno muy enojado

- mira niñata a mi en primer lugar no me vas a tratar como tratas a los idiotas que te hacen caso- nos miro a mi y a alice - y segundo por la culpa de ustedes fue que choque que acaso no sabes que no se puede frenar de golpe en una autopista barbie cutre- jajaja! la verdad que esta niña si que era sarcástica pero tenia que reprimir mi risa o las cosas se podían poner peor mire a alice y ella tapaba su boca para ahogar su risa

- entupida quien te crees para decirme eso- tanya esta a punto de lanzarse encima de la chica entonces la agarre de le cintura y la cargue y le agarre le rostro para tranquilizarla o si no se de que cosa seria capaz esta chica

- eddie es que te diste cuenta lo q me dijo

- si tanya pero por favor no te comportes como una niña ok déjame a mi solucionar esto ok

- ok eddie

Me fue encaminando hacia la hermosa chica estaba apunto de hablarle pero ella no me dio tiempo ni de disculparme ni de nada

- idiota como se te ocurre frenar así casi me matas, y mira lo que le hiciste a mi coche, es nuevo imbecil -ja me sorprendió que una chica que parecía tan indefensa podía hablar con tanta ira sonreí ante su reacción y entonces ella siguió -se nota que los chicos cutres como tu solo le importan cuantas chicas pueden llevar en su auto y no si pueden matar a alguien, debí de imaginarlo claro - se volteo dándome la espalda y me pude fijar en el hermoso culo que tenia - maldición y ahora que hago charly me va matar

pero ella había metido el dedo en la llaga, a pesar de que bueno si lo acepto me encantaban las mujeres nunca seria capaz de poner en peligro a nadie y mucho menos a si mi hermana estaba involucrada así que empecé a sentirme muy enojado quien se creía esta niña para hablarme así?

- mira muñequita irónica, no se que serás tu pero yo soy muy responsable cuando manejo, y bueno yo no estaba manejando le estaba enseñando a mi novia a manejar y mi hermana estaba con nosotros nunca pondría la vida de nadie en peligro así que dime cuanto es y te pago el daño a tu preciado auto-le dije esto con toda la rabia que podía desbocar la verdad ya empezaba a enojarme mucho su ironía y su altivez la verdad es que pensaba que se iba a quedar callada o que no me iba a contestar

-mi auto es nuevo, no se cuanto te saldrá arreglarlo pero espera que llamo a alguien para que lo evalué niñato

Me dijo eso y se dirigió a su auto empezó a hablar con alguien, entonces tanya me llamo

- eddie!!!! Ven por favor- cuando voltee ella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas... demonios!!! Odio ver a una chica llorar

-tanya cálmate no llores todo va a estar bien

- como quieres que me calme eddie si casi destruyo tu auto y nos mato a todos- la verdad es que no había visto aun mi auto y se que cuando lo viera me iba a querer matar y matarla a ella, pero me tranquilice y abrase a tanya que seguía hecha un mar de lagrimas

- ......emmett te necesitamos ahora!!!, si nos ocurrió un pequeño accidente así que en ya!.... si todos estamos bien ...no!!! No le digas a mamá .... Si es la segunda entrada de la autopista sur ok te espero no demores... emmett estará aquí en quince minutos -

-no se para que lo llamaste alice ..Sabes que emmett solo nos va a meter en más problemas

- ed traes efectivo o alguna tarjeta?

-ummm no solo cien dólares para el gas

- pues yo no traigo nada ed.. Me olvide la billetera en casa- no lo puedo creer era la primera ves que alice olvidaba algo y era lo mas importante- tu tanya traes algo

- nada Ali ni siquiera traigo el bolso

- ok por eso llame a emmett el trae las tarjetas.. Para algo tenia que servir algunas ves no- un gran jeep se aproximaba- y hablando del rey de roma- emmett se estaciono al lado de mi mancillado volvo y bajo- emmett trajiste el dinero

- creo que solo me llamaste para eso pero bueno si claro que traigo todas las tarjetas las tuyas por supuesto eddie y las de la pequeña alice.. Oh! alice no encontraba tu billetera por lo que hice un pequeño desastre en tu habitación

- emmett!!!!!!!!!!! Te voy a matar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero no me fije en esos dos que comenzaban una de sus tantas peleas un BMW rojo se estacionaba al lado del mustang azul y salieron 2 chicos una chica que realmente era hermosa .. la verdad era una diosa y un chico algo simpático la verdad que se parecía mucho a la rubia yo diría que hermanos y entonces la morena angelical salio y la rubia la abrazo luego se separo y empezó a mirar el auto, entonces el chico rubio abrazo a mi ángel y algo dentro de mi intento matar en ese instante al rubio, entonces el vino hacia nosotros mirando mas de lo normal a alice, ja me reí por lo bajo, hace unos segundos había estado abrazando a la morena y ahora miraba a mí hermana mas de lo normal .

-hola mi nombre es jasper hale y ella es mi hermana rose y bueno a bella ya la conocieron queremos saber como vamos a solucionar todo esto , mi hermana es muy buena es esto de los coches así que ella va a evaluar los daños- dijo el rubio jasper así se llamaba y la morera angelical bella, el nombre perfecto para ella , a pesar de su carácter era muy hermosa, yo estaba punto de asentir a pesar de que la que iba a revisar los autos era la rubia rose,, la verdad es que ella parecía mas bien una modelo que una mecánica pero bueno tenia que arriesgarme, pero el idiota de mi hermano tuvo que abrir su bocaza

-una chica evaluando un coche jajaja por favor edward te van a estafar

La rubia rose lo fulmino con la mirada, ja creo que ese carácter era propio de esas dos, así que antes que se desatara una guerra en plena autopista intervine

emmett déjalo ya. hola soy edward cullen y ellos dos son mis hermanos- dije señalando a alice y a emmett- emmett y alice y ella es mi novia tanya- dije lo ultimo casi en un susurro, por lo que tanya se acerco y me tomo la mano, maldita sea tanya tenia que tomarme la mano ya había dicho que era mi novia- bueno pagaremos lo que sea

Entonces rose la rubia que había estado evaluando los dos coches alzo la vista hacia nosotros

- solo fue el parachoques y una de las luces viendo que es un mustang nuevo todo te saldrá algo de 1000 dólares- dijo con autosuficiencia viendo a emmett

-ok yo lo pagare vamos a un taller- dije, la rubia me miro y siguió hablando

-ok vamos yo los dirijo al de un amigo

Salimos de allí vi. como bella subía a su mancillado coche con jasper y la rubia a su flamante auto, emmett subió a su auto con alice ya que habían empezado a pelear nuevamente, así que yo tenia que llevar a tanya urggg!!! Seguí el auto de rose en lo que ella se estaciono en un taller enorme a lo que todos estacionaron su auto menos el mió claro que iba a ser revisado y el de bella por supuesto, baje del auto y vi. a unos enormes muchachos, así que baje y vi. a rose abrazando a uno de ellos creo que no le importo que el estaba sucio y ella impecable, luego bella también abrazo a ese mismo muchacho , dios que estas chicas se la pasaban abrazando medio mundo, jasper también saludo al chucho ese, si chucho por que tenia una pinta de perro única

- bueno chicos le presento a jake un amigo el se va a encargar de arreglar los autos y como dije antes esto saldría unas 1000 dólares pero jake nonos va a cobrar la mano de obra así que todo saldrá en 800 dólares

- ok para cuando estará todo-dije yo sacando mi tarjeta

- para mas tardar mañana aunque yo pienso que acabare hoy…. Solo si tu me ayudas rose- dijo el chucho llamado jake abrazando a la rubia

- ok pero me quedare aquí con bells el padre de ella la va matar si se entera de esto, ustedes si desean se pueden ir no nos vamos a robar su auto ni nada por el estilo

-ok nos vamos- dijo alice mirando el taller alice odia todo lo que tenia que ver con cosas como talleres cada ves que su porche se averiaba emmett o yo teníamos que llevarlo al taller ya que ella no se dignaba a ir a lugares como estos, emmett se quedo un rato mas viendo ala rubia discutiendo con los mastodontes, ja a emmett siempre le han encantado las rubias pero esta era la única que no había babeado a sus pies , mas bien creo que ni siquiera le caía bien, el tal jake la abrazo y le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella se ruborizo y le sonrió

-veámonos ed esto esta apunto de enfermarme

- que pasa hermanito no se te da que la rubia ni siquiera te registra

- calla edd en serio creo q ayer tome de mas

Ja ni el se la creía pero bueno yo estaba buscando a mi ángel corrección a bella hasta que la oí detrás de mí

- hey quil que en este lugar no hay nada para beber

Un chico alto no tan alto como el tal jake respondió

- hey bells las cervezas están en el frigorífico del estudio

- hey bells también trae una para mi

- ok – ella volteo y me di el lujo de mirar sus hermosas curvas ella salio con una cerveza en mano y la otra en su boca

- hey rose toma-paso por mi lado rozándome, allí fue cuando se dio cuanta de que yo seguía allí

- hey tu aun no te has ido ya te dijeron no te vamos a robar tu auto

La ira se hizo propia de mi, nunca nadie había pasado así de mi

no niña ya me iba solo esperaba que tus amigos me regresen la tarjeta así que si no te importa le podrías decir a tus amigos que me la devuelvan

hey por que tan irritante, fuiste tu el que me choco yo debería ser la enojada- dijo sonriéndome no sabia si irritarme mas o simplemente seguirle el juego


	3. Chapter 3

todos los personajes le pertenecen a s. meyer ..yo solo soy dueña de la historia y uno q otro personaje

* * *

Bella pov:

Vi como el chico cobrizo edward estaba parado como un idiota registrando el taller parecía que buscaba a alguien la verdad es que estaba muy guapo preocupado – error yo no dije eso el era el NOVIO de la idiota que arruino mi auto- pero bueno yo me moría de sed y esperaría lo suficiente para irme a casa de rose ya le inventaría algo a papa para no llegar a casa a dormir ya que mi auto probablemente tardaría mucho

- hey quil que en este lugar no hay nada para beber- dije al ver a quil pasado con un repuesto

- hey bells las cervezas están en el frigorífico del estudio

- hey bells también trae una para mi- me dijo rose así que me dirigí al estudio allí saque dos cervezas me dirigí a donde estaba rose

-hey rose toma- y allí me di cuanta que edward aun seguía aquí que pensaría el muy estupido que nos íbamos a robar su auto- hey tu aun no te has ido ya te dijeron no te vamos a robar tu auto

Vi como su cara se enfurecía y eso me dio tantas ganas de reír

- no niña ya me iba solo esperaba que tus amigos me regresen la tarjeta así que si no te importa le podrías decir a tus amigos que me la devuelvan

- hey por que tan irritante, fuiste tu el que me choco yo debería ser la enojada- le sonreí sabia que eso irritaría a cualquiera pero lo que paso no me lo espere para nada el se acerco a mi a pocos centímetros de mi rostro

- tienes razón linda no sabes cuanto lo siento-

Sentí mis mejillas arder y me quede paralizada poco a poco fui recuperando la compostura ese chico me había dejado en shock nunca nadie lo había hecho, me di cuanta que tenia las manos vacías .. a donde había ido a parar mi lata de cerveza cuando levante el rostro de mis manos vi a edward sonriente abriendo mi lata y tomándosela … en que momento me la había quitado, idiota no iba a dejar que un idiota niño de mama me deslumbrara de esta manera si alguien iba a ganar este juego seria yo.

Me acerque mas a el pase mis brazos por su cuello , lo vi tensarse, jaja eso era exactamente lo que quería , le quite la cerveza y bebí un poco y la puse ala altura de su cabeza

-estas perdonado- puso sus brazos en mi cintura e iba acercando su rostro al mió así que esa era mi oportunidad- aunque un poco mojado también – me miro totalmente confundido

- mojado?

Esa era mi oportunidad voltee la lata de cerveza en su cabeza, el lo se separo de mi mientras todos los que estaban allí que habían visto todo se partían de la risa al igual que yo, el me miro con furia el la cara poco a poco se estaba acercando a mi, la verdad es que empecé a sentir un poco de miedo

-me las vas a pagar niña

- hey man toma tu tarjeta, tu auto esta listo a mas tardar mañana- quil al recate, el tomo su tarjeta me miro por ultima ves y se fue

-hey bells que fue todo eso

-jaja solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco con el niño de mami rose, hey y tu que tal por lo visto hay reconciliación con jake

- por supuesto que no bells sabes que eso ya murió hace mucho

- si tu lo dices pero bueno, hey rose viste como te veía el grandullón

- obvio pero se nota que es uno de esos tipos que creen que los hombres son los dueños del mundo, pero la verdad es que era muy sexy

-"you never change" rosalie hale

- hey no estoy ciega- caminamos hacia donde estaban los chicos y nos sentamos sobre el capote de un auto- ahora que me acuerdo se me hacen conocidos sabes creo que los he visto en un par de fiestas, claro la chica la que te choco el auto me acuerdo de ella jajajaja

-hey rose es horrible reírse sola sabes por lo menos comparte la broma

- ok ok mira un mes antes que regresaras los chicos y yo fuimos a una fiesta en el boulevard y bueno ahora que recuerdo claro esa chica salio peleando con otra porque los había encontrado a ella y a su novio en el baño en plena acción, por lo visto, y a que no sabes quien era la chica

-quien?

- jajaja la zorra de lauren , termino sin la mitad de sus horribles extensiones

- jajaja bueno es lauren de ella se puede esperar de todo, hey y el chico era este el niño de mama

- obvio allí es donde los vi a todos ahora que recuerdo también vi al grandullón con la lagarta de jane, no me acordaba de ellos porque la verdad ese día andaba muy ebria pero la pelea fue cuando nosotros recien habíamos llegado por eso recuerdo algo

-jaja dios mió así que la barbie esa solo tiene de barbie el pelo, jaja. Hey y hablando de peleas rose necesito clases de defensa personal hoy si el man este no agarraba a su barbie iba terminar como lauren solo que con mi cabello arrancado de raíz

- ok mañana iremos donde Raúl es mi personal trainer , es magnifico …. Me enseño todo

- hey chicas bonitas que hacen allí a, seguro hablando a nuestras espaldas e

- no seas presumido jake , que de lo que menos estábamos hablando era de ti

-hay por dios bells, yo se que te gusto porque simplemente no lo aceptas

-jajajajaja oh my good jake eres el hombre mas presumido sobre la faz de la tierra man, mira en primer lugar cariño, no eres mi tipo, y en segundo – mire a rose y le guiñe un ojo- en teoría se como eres en todos los sentidos y por lo que me han comentado no eres tan bueno así que no me entusiasmas- rose y yo lo miramos por 2 segundos antes de romper a reír

-oh gracias rose por la gran fama que me haces

-de nada cariño, hey y como te va con tu nueva victima,

. La verdad es que ella si es verdaderamente un encanto no como una ex que tuve que era una pesadilla andante de la cual nuca sabia donde andaba

No era de sorprenderse ellos siempre bromeaban de su antigua relaciona si, como lo hacíamos jasper y yo solo que mi relación con jasper solo fue de niños entrando ala adolescencia y la de rose y jake fue un poco mas fuerte.. muy fuerte la verdad ellos estuvieron juntos por un año y parecía que iban a estar juntos toda la vida, pero la verdades que confundieron clamor con el compañerismo y el sexo y se dieron cuenta a tiempo de eso y decidieron terminar y quedar como amigos, claro que siempre bromeaban y hasta salían como amigos claro, rose era una persona tan fascinante como complicada salía con muchos chicos y todos caían rendidos a sus pies, uno de ellos hasta intento suicidarse cuando ella rompió con el, pero bueno rose en este momento lo que menos buscaba era enamorarse al igual que yo la verdad es que estuve mucho tiempo viajando y conocí infinidad de chicos pero siempre no pasaban mas que un simple gusto, unos tragos, sexo y adiós, nos es q fuera una promiscua y me acostara cada día con un hombre diferente, pero la verdad es que no buscaba enamorarme era lo menos que quería en este momento …por dios! Si apenas estoy empezando a vivir ..Pero ese chico me puso nerviosa..Ningún chico en mi vida me había puesto así..Esto no estaba bien, pero bueno es guapo debe ser por eso ….supongo.

-hey bells que piensas?

- nada jazz, hey q te parece si salimos hoy no se necesito distraerme de lo que le acaba de suceder a mi nuevo bebe

- bells estas castigada si mal no recuerdas

-si jazz pero hoy me voy a quedar en tu casa

-a cierto y hablando de eso ummmm…. Como se lo vas a decir a charlie

- muy fácil le voy a decir que ya que el lunes empiezan las clases rose y yo haremos una pijamaza de despedida.. La verdad es que a mi padre no le importara ya que el piensa que tus padres ya están aquí de su viaje así que….

- hey bells detente allí tu crees que charlie es idiota obvio que va a pedir hablar con mis padres

-obvio que va a pedir hablas con nuestros padres jasperucillo y allí entras tu

-rose no me llames así y…tu sabias de esto

-quien crees que lo ideo

-son perversas las dos

-y por eso nos amas

-bueno eso es cierto- y los 3 terminamos riendo

Siempre había sido así rose y yo ideábamos algo y jasper terminaba uniéndose , éramos tan amigos los tres , claro teníamos mas amigos como jake y su grupo .peter y charlotte, pero siempre éramos los tres, cuando yo me fui me sentía tan sola aun cuando hablaba con rose y jazz casi todos los días, pero era algo que debía hacer estaba tan harta de papá con sus novias y su amor tan grande el dinero y sus empresas, y mamá con su nuevo novio y sus premiaciones yo sabia que rose y jazz se sentías igual que yo pero ellos eran hermanos y a pesar de que éramos prácticamente hermanos lo suyo era diferente a lo mió, pero bueno estoy aquí regrese y la verdad es que a vivir

-hey chicas que tal si vamos al boulevard hoy hay ladies free en el "enought"

-me parece una buena idea hey ustedes niños van a ir

-obvio preciosa es ladies free muchas chicas solo para nosotros

-hombres- dijimos rose y yo al unísono

-hey jazz sigues saliendo con esa mexicana que esta uff

-Maria si algo así

Mire a rose y ella me devolvió la mirada jazz estaba saliendo con Maria, la verdad es que nunca nos llevaríamos bien ella quería manipular a jazz y bueno a pesar de que jazz era muy bueno y muy complaciente no se prestaba a los juegos de esta niña rica, y es por eso que ella nos odiaba a rose y a mi por que creía que por nosotras el no hacia lo que ella quería , menuda idiota.

-Hey jasper viste a la pequeñita, estaba como para darle man una niña fresa por lo visto esas son las mejores

- ewwwwwwww!!! Quil eres un pervertido como pueden hablar así frente a nosotras somos niñas por dios-rose levanto y se fue hacia la oficina por unas cervezas

-pero bueno jazz la viste o no?

-claro que la vi la verdad es que si era linda

Linda? Jasper dijo linda? No dijo estaba buena, o para un polvo o algo sucio algo q siempre solía decir de sus chicas, ni siquiera a Maria le había dicho linda…por dios a jasper le gustaba la pequeñita fresa

-hey jazzperucillo te gusta la fresa… oh my good!!!

-ehh por supuesto que no bells solo me pareció bonita

-por eso es que te gusta, no la viste como un trozo de carne,,sino linda a la única niña que le has dicho que esta linda es a mi y eso fue cuando teníamos 12

-eras adorable, ahora eres un demonio andante

-no me cambies el tema jazzperucillo te pareció linda

-bells odio ese estupido apodo, y bueno si me pareció linda y que quizás no la volvamos a ver

-yo puedo encargarme que si

-isabella por favor

Gruñí el sabia que odiaba mi nombre, pero bueno yo había comenzado

-y bueno y tu con el niño pijo

-puaj! jazz nada que ver es un niño riquillo y sabes que soy intolerante a los riquillos

-hey por si no lo olvidas nosotros también somos niños riquillos

-si pero no presumidos como ellos, aparte algún día seré pobre

-jajajaja como es eso

-si jazz cuando herede, me gastare todo mi dinero en viajar

-hey nena ni así le dieras 3 vueltas a la tierra tu dinero desaparecería

-ummm yo haré que así será y cuando sea realmente pobre, viviré en mi coche ganando dinero cantando con mi guitarra en mano

-Si nena sigue creyendo eso

Jazz se paro y me do un beso en la frente, le sonreí en respuesta y luego se fue a seguir habando con los cavernícolas jajaja ( jake y su grupo)

-hey bella plan de come back con jazz

-nada que ver, tu sabes que le es como mi hermano, aparte eso fue cuando éramos niños rose

-umm cierto, bueno manos a la obra tenemos que llamar a charlie…. Jazz veámonos!!!!

-ya se van preciosas

-obvio samy damy estas chicas tienen que verse bellas para hoy hey no t e olvides de emily ok

-nunca me olvidaría de ella

-oh que romántico-dijo rose

-ohh que gay sonó eso sam – jake cuando no

-jake por eso es que no encuentras novia man

-tu podrías ser mi novia bells

-sigue soñando, buenos nos vamos nos vemos mas tarde

-ok bells mañana en la tarde tu auto estará listísimo tu padre ni sabrá que estuvo dañado

-eso espero quil bueno nos vemos rose, jasper y yo tenemos que ir de compras..Y arreglar otro asunto

Luego de dos horas en el centro comercial, comprando zapatos, vestidos, blusas, carteras, etc., etc. salimos de allí. También compre mi kit de defensa personal y unas bonitas zapatillas

-hey rose tu crees que todo esto entre en tu auto

-haremos que entre

Y bueno si entro absolutamente todo

1 hora después

-llego la hora bella- dijo rose

-dios ojala que se la trague

-hey bella tu sabes que esta maquina casi nunca falla..Bueno en realidad solo falla con maggie

Maggie era la nana de mis amigos pero ella era muy condescendiente, era como una abuela para nosotros pero ella ya no vivía aquí se había retirado a una bonita y acogedora casa en los suburbios de new york ,jasper y rose le habían obsequiado esa casa, pero siempre cuando jasper y rose se metían en problemas sus padres llamaban a maggie por que sabían que era ala única que esos dos temían

-pero charlie siempre se traga todo vamos hagámoslo

Jasper encendió su bendita maquina, era un maquina que imitaba voces era muy cara pero a jazz le encantaban esas cosas y aparte era muy útil ya había grabado las voces de sus padres allí, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, rose puse el altavoz

-rose has lo tuyo

-_aló buenas tardes_

-señor swan habla rosalie

-_oh hola querida como estas? Y esa sorpresa de tu llamada esta bella metida en un lió_- la vos de charlie se volvió mas preocupada y encolerizada ala ves

-oh no para nada señor solo le llamaba para saber si bella se puede quedar a dormir hoy en mi casa haremos una pijamaza de despedida de las vacaciones

-_oh lo siento querida pero bella esta castigada si mal no recuerdo ayer escaparon no es cierto tus padres no deben estar muy contentos_-maldita sea había olvidado lo de la noche pasada y ahora todo se estaba hiendo al tacho

-pero señor swan mis padres están informados de lo de hoy y bueno solo será una pijamada de dos ya que jasper saldrá con mis padres

-_tus padres están allí querida_-perfecto rose había dado en el blanco

-si señor quiere hablar con papá

-_claro pásamelo_- comenzó la face 2 jasper conecto la maquina al celular

-charlie swan no lo puedo creer

-_marcos hale como va todo hombre_

-oh muy bien gracias a dios y ala fortuna y tu como van los negocios en la banca-me quería reír pero rose tenia una de sus manos en mi boca

-_perfecto, hey y cuando vienes a cenar didyme y los niños sabes que ellos y isabella se llevan muy bien_

-si bueno prácticamente crecieron juntos y bueno hablando de eso hey charlie dale tegua a la pobre nena, que tu no recuerdas nuestra época de rebeldes-dios me iba a partir de risa

- _bueno si pero entiende hombre estuvo mas de un años sola por todo estados unidos sino cancelaba las tarjetas imagina donde estaría ahora_

-bueno pero solo va a estar aquí con rosalie una pijamada inofensiva ya que jasper ira a una cena con nosotros

-_hay marcos me pones en una encrucijada no puedo levantarle el castigo así como así aparte la noche anterior escapo y sin querer acusar a nadie escapo con tus niños_

- si lo se por eso están ellos también castigados pero no vana salir de casa charlie solo van a ver algunas películas bella es tan adorable e hiperactiva que se debe de aburrir con un tío como tu hombre

_- jajá tienes razon ok dile que se quede pero que la quiero mañana en la tarde en casa_

-esta bien charlie yo se lo haré saber y bueno me voy tengo que alistarme sabes como es didyme con sus cenas benéficas

_-oh esta bien mándale un abrazo a didyme de mi parte espero verlos pronto adiós marcos_

- adiós charlie Nos vemos pronto

Y colgo. Los tres nos empezamos reír como locos, jasper era un excelente actor ningún error, ninguna ves flaqueo, era mi héroe

-bueno bells hora de ponernos mas bellas

-eso quiere decir hora de…..

-MAKE OVER!!!!—dijimos las dos a la misma ves

Jasper nos miro con el rostro que decía claramente mujeres y se a su habitación, nosotras nos dirigimos a la de rose,

Su habitación era enorme casi como la mía, solo que el color de su habitación era rosa y la mía azul, yo me fui a tomar un baño mientras rose elegía la ropa que iba a usar ese noche

-hey rose compraste un shampoo igual al mió

- tonta bella ese lo compre para ti para cada ves que vengas

-así pues gracias querida

-de nada corazón

Salí con una bata blanca que rose me había dado y una atoalla en la cabeza. Lista para elegir mi ropa

-hey bells ya elegí tu ropa creo que te va a encantar

- en serio gracias rose y donde esta?

-colgada en le perchero de la puerta del closet abajo están tus zapatos

-ok te espero para maquillarnos

Me fui a ver que había elegido rose para mi, era una blusa vestido estraple, unos leggins negros y unas sandalias altas jimmy choo negras

-hey te gusto lo que elegí

-me encanto y tu que vas a ponerte

-swan mira y sorpréndete

- ok hale sorpréndeme

Ella saco de su closet un vestido negro que tenia lentejuelas el los bordes de arriba y unos zapatos rojos de chanel

-que te parece?

- me parece que vas a causar infartos

-hey corrección …vamos a causar infartos nena

- umm puede ser pero tu mas que yo obviamente

-oh por supuesto

-egocéntrica

-loser – y las dos reímos al mismo tiempo, luego que nos cambiáramos nos empezamos maquillar rose me aliso completamente el cabello y ella se hizo rizos que caían en ondas, me maquille en tonos verdes y marrón me rizase las pestañas, y me puse un poco de gloss transparente y me puse mis aretes pulseras y mi gran collar de cuencas negras, rose se estaba preciosa maquillada con sombras en tonos rojos y gloss rojo también, bueno a ella todo le quedaba bien , salimos de la habitación y encontramos a jasper el la sala de juegos ya listo el iba con una camisa gris unos jeans y su típico sombrero

- bueno chicas pensé que las habían raptado

-que gracioso jazzperucin .. Pero bueno dinos como nos vemos

- quizás si tu no fueras mi hermana y bella no fuera mi casi hermana diría que se ven bien, pero bueno son mis hermanas y si les digo eso sonare pervertido

- jaja ok jazz espera que vos a recoger mi bolso y nos vamos ok

-esta bien bells pero rápido nena que son las 11 y los chicos ya nos están esperando

- no desesperes jazz

Luego de que sacara mi bolso, rose tomara, salimos jazz ese día manejaba su mercedes venís negro( sorry no tuve tiempo para buscar un tipo), llegamos al boulevard, jasper aparco y nos dirigimos a encontrarnos con nuestro amigos en el "enought", llegamos y nos dejaron pasar al instante ,la verdad es que ya éramos bastante conocidos allí.

- hey chicos como que llegan bien temprano eh- dijo jake con total sarcasmo en su vos

- culpa a las chicas

-oh si jasperuccillo tu tan valiente como siempre

-hey ustedes demoraron y yo….- no termino de decir lo ultimo ya que Maria apareció tapándole los ojos

-hey cowboy adivina quien soy?- jazz se solto de ella delicadamente

-hola Maria

-que solo hola Maria- ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso todos nos volteamos para dejarlos a ellos en su intimidad, rose gruño a mi lado

- hey chicas celosas de que les quiten a su hermanito-jake y sus bromas de mal gusto

- por supuesto que no perro solo que ella es una manipuladora

- y media lagarta también- agrego rose

-si la verdad, eso es cierto se acuerdan cuando salía con matt, parecía su esclavo en ves de su novio- agrego emily

-si pues pero ella siempre estuvo enamorada de jasper, hasta que lo consiguió- dijo rose mirando hacia donde estaban ellos

- si pero eso puede cambiar

- como que puede cambiar? Piensas retomar las cosas con jasper- comento jake

- hay por dios chicos lo nuestro paso cuando éramos niños, pero no nada de retomar nada es otra cosa ya se enteraran a su tiempo- rose me jalo hacia un lado

- no me habías dicho nada de eso que planeas isabella

- te lo cuento luego la verdad es que se me había pasado , pero viendo ala putilla manipuladora esta con jazz lo volví a recordar

- ok pero no te olvides contarme ahora vamos por unos tragos- se volteo y miro a los chicos – hey cachorros nosotras vamos a tomar algo

- esta bien las esperamos – dijo seth

-nos mandan dos botellas de tequila-nos dijo jake- u un cosmo para emily

Nos fuimos hasta la barra y pedimos las dos botellas de tequila y las mandamos a los chicos ya que era ladies free podíamos beber lo que queríamos con nuestras pulseras y nuestras identificaciones falsas pedimos dos cervezas y 2 tequilas, metimos los tequilas en la cerveza y bebimos sin respirar

- wau eso fue impresionante – nos dijo un chico- les invite una ronda mas

- no lo creo man, por si lo olvidaste hoy es ladies free no tienes que invitarnos nada- rose siempre esquivando invitaciones, la verdad es que no era feo pero la verdad no era mi tipo, y por lo visto tampoco el de rose , era rubio un poco mas alto que yo, tenia ojos azules oscuros, pero su había algo en su rostro que no se despertaba desconfianza

- entonces las puedo acompañar mi nombre es mike

- no lo creo rubio ya tenemos acompañantes- y el mostré a mis amigos, y bueno ellos siempre intimidaban

- a bueno será para otra ocasión

- si tu lo dices adiós- rose y su sarcasmo

- hey bells vamos a bailar

-ok

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile estaban tocando un popurrí de las canciones movidas de britney. Pero entonces rose choco con algo enorme mejor dicho alguien enorme, y bueno es rose

-hey idota que no sabes por donde caminas- el tipo volteo con una chica enganchada a su cuello y bueno fue una gran sorpresa era el grandullón emmett si mal no recuerdo su nombre- tuuu!!!!- dijeron los dos a la ves la chica que estaba colgada a su cuello se soltó poco apoco y nos vio a rose y a mi con cara de pocos amigos y la reconocí era la putilla de jane a pesar de no haberla visto en mas de un año ella miro a rose y se intimido un poco

- se conocen- el la ignoro por completo se estaba comiendo a mi amiga con la mirada

- hey emmett alice ya encontró una mesa y…._ maldita sea no podía ser el justamente ahora no

- tu! Dijimos los dos a la vez

Iba a ser una noche muy larga….

* * *

**bueno primero que todo aorry por el retrazo es que estube muy metida en otras cosas y como que se me fue un poco la inspiracion... ante todo gracias por todos los reviews y los favoritos la verdad es que pensaba que mi historia no era tan buena**

**ummm otra cosa no soy un fantasma ni una pervertida(o) me llamo debora y tengo 19 años.**

**otra cosa mas ..la verdad es que me desconecte de esta pag pero antes de eso estube leyendo un fic muy bueno se llamabacomo yo nadie te ha amado pero lo bussque y como que desaparecio , me parecio muy raro por que como que tenia varios capitulos avanzados, y otro que se llamaba pasion tambien desaparecio ..pero bueno si alguien sabe algo me avisa please **

**bueno me retiro espero que les haya gustado ...y si desean dejan algun review**

** los links de los zapatos estan en mi perfil **


End file.
